


Creatures in Need of Help

by I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning



Series: Adopted Prompts [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Fluff, Gen, Referenced Past Qui-Gon Hijinks, Safe to Read, cuteness, de-aged character, mild panic attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 11:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13612404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning/pseuds/I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning
Summary: Obi-Wan's in a bit of a pickle. Everyone else just can't believe what they're seeing.





	Creatures in Need of Help

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cooljoanna15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cooljoanna15/gifts).



> This story has two sources:
> 
> A request from Cooljoanna15: "Can you make a cute de age Obi Wan fanfic. Like he is 10 years old again. Like not as sad as this one (Soul Gift)."
> 
> Which I was mulling around since Christmas trying to find brain sparkles when this prompt that Moddy released to find another home offered a path for my wandering:
> 
> "Gen please. During the war Obi-Wan gets de-aged (physically, not mentally) and everyone’s running around in a panic (not Cody, but good luck getting Skywalker to listen) until Obi-Wan huffs something along the lines of how “It’s not like it’s the first time” and all the panicking people screech to a dumbfounded halt. Fluff and fix-it would both be awesome, though if they don’t fit, that’s ok. "

 

The tiny red haired child stared up at Anakin out of a pool of robes and adult-sized armor plating.

Anakin might have panicked except for the expression of patient resignation that he would have recognized  _anywhere._

“O— Obi-Wan, you look like you're ten.”

“Yes,” was the prim reply.

Anakin frowned. “... _Are_ you ten?”

“Yes. I remember big important points, none of the details. You'll have to remind me which campaign we're in the middle of. Don't expect me to duel well right now— my body doesn't match the muscle memory. I'll pull a muscle or land on my face.”

“But you know who I am and who the clones are?” Anakin glanced at Cody and Rex, who were staring in stunned disbelief at their tiny superior officer.

“Yes.”

“Okay,” Anakin said, trying  _really hard_ not to hyperventilate. “Um, oh, alright—”

Ahsoka sidled up to him and coaxed him to breathe again. “It's going to be okay, Master.”

Obi-Wan stared up at him, puzzled. “Why are you acting like this is the first time this has happened?”

That startled Anakin clean out of the panic attack.

 

* * *

 

Obi-Wan felt just a little bad about the whole thing.

Immediately after a deaging fiasco, certain memories ended up jumbled. He'd just assumed Anakin had been around last time.

Apparently, according to what the following conversation revealed, that was  _not_ the case. It had been in Qui-Gon's time, before Anakin came along.

Apparently it had been over a decade since the last time he reverted.

And wasn't that interesting.

Ahsoka knelt down to help him out of the  _far_ too heavy armor plates. “So... Master Obi-Wan. When did all this start?”

“...Qui-Gon used to bring home odd life-forms that he felt were in need of help. He may have brought one home that  _didn't_ need help, it just wanted to cause mischief. It was considered a deity on the local planet, and though I warned him we should leave it be, he  _must assist._ Long story short, it laughed in his face, cursed him so that his 'child' would forever be a creature in need of help, and we discovered what that meant a week later.”

Anakin stared at him for a long moment before snickering, almost hysterically. “And you weren't freed after Naboo?”

“I thought I was. Where are we right now?”

“We just passed through the Myrocath system.”

Obi-Wan pursed his lips. “Well.  _That's_ why. A proximity thing, perhaps.” He shuffled, gathering up the robes in his hands like skirts, and swept down the hall. “There is a change of smaller clothing in my bag. I will be back.”

And though he could sense the regrettable and unavoidable glimmers in the Force that signified several older persons were feeling assaulted by waves of perceived cuteness, he squared his shoulders, held his head high, and refused to be ashamed of something he couldn't help.

 

 


End file.
